Mine
by XPinkSpiderX
Summary: “Puts a whole new spin on the term ‘possessive’, doesn’t it?” Conn/Murph.


**Spider-chan: **So I have midterms this week and I'm writing in an attempt to hang onto my sanity. I need a creative outlet! So, another Saints fic c:

Warning: Incest. Don't like, run little rabbits, run!!

Also, something important to keep in mind while reading: the italic section is a flashback.

--

Connor POV

"…No."

"Ah, c'mon!" I begged…again. Murph was easy to break; I just had to keep it up.

"Fer the fuckin' hundredth time, no!"

"Whut's the big deal?" I really didn't see why he would object in the first place.

"Cos' its fuckin' stupid and I said no!" He was getting pissed now, I could tell by his tone. I didn't mind though. He was damn sexy when he was angry.

"Really, Murph. Why won't yeh just let me? It won't even take that long, I just-"

"Cos' there's no reason to! There's millions of hickeys all over me body from yeh already!" He cut in before I could even finish.

I contemplated my rebuttal for a moment. In all honesty, he was right. There were indeed several hickeys spotting his chest courtesy of me. True, it made me feel good, but one thing bothered me about them…they weren't visible to everyone else.

This sort of thing never used to bother me before but something had happened the other night to make me kind of…snap. I was feeling a sour pang of jealousy bubble up in the pit of my stomach just thinking about it…

_I took another swig of gin from the small shot glass enclosed in my hand._ _I relished the feeling of the warm and bitter liquid slipping down my throat and smiled contently as I looked over at my twin brother. Murphy smiled back in response. _

That night drew on like any other night spent at the bar would with Murph and I drinking ourselves to near unconsciousness. However, something happened that I hadn't quite anticipated…

_I set down about my fourth glass for the night and leaned back on my stool comfortably, not a single worry clouding my mind. That didn't last too long, though. _

_I immediately took notice of the particularly slutty-looking girls as the two of them walked in to the bar. I didn't think much of them though. Given the fact that I am gay, I couldn't have cared any less. I didn't mind it when they ordered their martinis or the fact that they sat blatantly close to Murphy. Nope, the moment that my anger began to spark was when my ears detected them whispering about him; something along the lines of "Sexy" and "Yeah, I'd do him."_

_I gripped the glass in my hand tightly. I managed to keep my irritation level down and breathed deeply. _

"_It's not worth it." I told myself. "Just relax."_

_So, I let it go… for awhile…_

_The two bimbos sat there loudly laughing and talking to one another and slowly getting more and more tipsy. I simply rolled my eyes and focused my attention on Murph, who was taking a long drag from his cigarette. _

_Long story short, Murph and I were in mid-conversation, Lord knows what was discussed with the two of us both half-plastered. All that I know is that I couldn't have been too important because those two sluts managed to shove their way in front of me, blocking my way from Murphy entirely to create their own space in front of him. _

_I was quite taken back for about a split second before I started to get pissed. They fuckin' blocked my line of sight just to get closer to him and…wait, were they __flirting__ with him?!_

"_Oh, hell no…" I huffed under my breath. _

_Still, I didn't take any action at that point. I simply stared in disbelief and with an eyebrow twitching in frustration as one grabbed Murphy's hand, telling him how cute he was and the other playing with a strand of his hair. Oblivious Murph, amidst it all, had a very puzzled look on his face._

_I put up with it as long as I could humanly muster. It felt like a fuckin' eternity before I cracked, but truthfully, to someone from the outside looking in, it could have been a few minutes._

_The girl with the tightly-curled brown hair touched Murphy's cheek, earning her a shocked and somewhat disgruntled glance from him and her blonde-haired friend began to move in cloer to Murph…and closer…before I knew it, she was two goddamn inches away from kissing him! Their noses were almost brushing against one another._

_I felt something tug in my chest and my blood began to boil. In response, I immediately hopped off of my stool and got a firm grip on Murphy's hand. I harshly yanked him towards me and away from the girls. My eyebrows knitted together angrily to produce a glare._

"_He has to go, ladies!" I piped and practically dragged a perplexed Murphy behind out of that fucking place. _

_I didn't get too physical, but mentally, several phrases were being screamed out by my subconscious. _

"_Those fuckin' whores!!" It yelped._

"_I really had every right to sock one of 'em square in the face."_

"_Yeh, that would have been nice…"_

_I tried my best to shake my head free of those thoughts, but I remained pretty pissy for the remainder of that night. Even Murph tried to be short with me…_

I improved a bit since then. I had just been so damned infuriated by them getting close to Murph, it was almost scary. Simultaneously, however, I saw no real problems with claiming what was mine. Yes, mine. And no fuckin' bar whores were about to change that.

Murph waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yeh alive?"

I drew away from my thoughts and was back in reality.

"Oh, yeh. Anyways, like I was sayin'…" I trailed off as Murph awaited my response.

A few lingering moments of silence descended upon us before he spoke up.

"Connor, whut's so fuckin' important about a hickey?" He was still thoroughly confused.

I shook my head. No, I wouldn't get what I wanted this way. I'd have to do my best to explain it to him.

"Murph, we need to talk." The oh-so clichéd serious conversation starter.

Murphy burst out laughing at the overused line.

"'We need to talk?'" He reiterated in-between fits of giggles, "What the fuck? Yeh pregnant or sumthin?"

I sighed heavily as he just continued on with his laughter. After several minutes, he wiped a stray tear from his eye and looked at me with growing seriousness, as serious as Murphy could get anyway.

"Okay, okay. Now just spit it out. Whut's up with all this?" He demanded.

I ruffled my hair by running my right through it nervously.

"Alright, Murph. It's like this- I want to give yeh a hickey on yer neck 'cos…'cos that's where people will see it."

That obviously wasn't a detailed enough explanation, seeing as Murphy only raised an eyebrow at me.

"That makes a difference…?" He asked.

"It makes a hug fuckin' difference 'cos if I mark yer neck, then people will fuckin' see that you belong to me. People would be able to tell that yer mine and they'll back the fuck off." I thought that painted a good enough picture. Still, it embarrassed me to admit all that.

Realization struck Murphy quickly, this became obvious when his mouth formed an "o" of comprehension.

"Connor, yeh _really_ think that I'd cheat on yeh?" Murphy asked, his big eyes glistening innocently.

I shook my head. "No, never. I'd never mistrust yeh. It's other people that worry me. Yer really desirable, Murph. Yer cute, semi-innocent, loyal, sexy…" I stopped myself mid-sentence and licked my lips.

Murphy looked at me with sincerity. "Conn, do yeh honestly think that yer the only one who gets jealous? I wanted to punch one bitch in the face just for lookin' at yeh walkin' down the street."

I blinked at my twin skeptically. I really hadn't expected that…

"It really just got to me the other night when those girls were all over yeh. I wanted so badly to cause a scene and get violent, but I thought that this could be another way to show people that yer spoken for." I half-smiled at my own stupidity.

Murphy had a look upon his features that seemed as though he were in deep thought.

He smirked at me suddenly, "Alright. I'm sold. Do it."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Aye. Even though, Conn, I want you to know that I'd never leave you, ever. So long as you remember that, I want you to show them. Show them I'm yours."

I reach out and pulled him to me, holding him in my arms gently before pulling down the neckline of his shirt a tad. I leaned my head down into the crook of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent and gave his neck a fluttery kiss before latching my teeth onto the sensitive skin and nipping at it.

Murphy grunted as I grinded his flesh between my teeth while sucking on it in unison. He gripped my shoulder when I gave one last, rough bite and pulled away.

I smirked wickedly as I saw the formation of blood underneath the skin where I'd just bitten him. There would be a gorgeous hickey there soon in no time.

Murphy smirked back; "Get what yeh wanted?"

I nodded, "Yup. But what about yeh? Don't yeh want to give me one? Yeh said that yeh have some possession issues too."

Murph's smirk never faded. "Nope, I'm just gonna be opposite yeh and actually get violent."

"That's hot."

"Puts a whole new spin on the term 'possessive', doesn't it?"

--

**Spider-chan: **Yay! I lav a possessive, "this is mine" fic :'D reviews are love!


End file.
